Theater Theatrics
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: SasuSaku Smut-fic! Sasuke takes Sakura to the cinema to see the movie based on her favorite book. But why does he have sex in mind as he does it? And what's a certain sensei's addiction got to do with it? R


**Theater Theatrics**

**by Jasmin Kaiba

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun, this is sooooo wrong," whined the pink-haired beauty as her boyfriend smirked and continued pulling her towards the back of the theater.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Sakura," Sasuke chided, though the amusement was clear in his voice. "You're fine with reading it, but not watching it?" He pressed a hand to her shoulder and she obliged, sitting down in the far back corner on the last seat. The theater was almost empty, save for a few men she'd spied in the front rows and nobody had seen them enter, but she still couldn't get over the ticket seller's nasty grin as Sasuke ordered tickets for _this_ movie. God knows what the acne-tormented teenager thought. '_Probably exactly what Sasuke-kun has in mind, considering which movie he's chosen_,' supplied Inner Sakura, much to the mortification of her Outer counterpart.

"It's not the same, Sasuke-kun!" she protested quietly. "We were reading those books at home, between four walls!"

Her onyx-eyed boyfriend simply smirked and smoothed a hand along the exposed portion of her thigh. "We're between four walls now too, Sakura. Don't worry, nobody will see us, I promise."

Sakura sighed and let her rosette head rest on his shoulder. She usually had to admit defeat to him in those things. He was a huge pervert that liked having her in the most inappropriate of places. And she was helpless to stop him. She loved him and when he wanted sex she just couldn't resist, her desire for him always as big as his desire for her. Only too bad it even refused to be quelled by his habit of choosing embarrassing places for their little adventures. Abandoned classrooms in school were nothing to the cinema theater that was currently airing 'Icha Icha Tactics'. She had a feeling their homeroom teacher would be proud of them. If he wasn't sitting in that very same theater right now. That only served to make her even more mortified.

Finally the movie began. With a compromising scene.

Sakura's face flushed a deep crimson and she almost hid her face in Sasuke black shirt as she watched the busty blond on screen leaning against a wall with her legs spread wide open, kimono hiked up and two fingers deep in her dripping core as a masked man sat in a chair in front of her, watching intently, his hand moving up and down in his pants.

But well _almost_.

Sakura loved 'Icha Icha Tactics' and this particular book was her favorite. She and Sasuke had reenacted every scene in that particular book. Now watching someone else doing it was almost like comparing the actors' performance to their own.

Sasuke smirked as he felt her grip his arm tighter. She was getting aroused. That had of course been his plan when he'd seen the newspaper add for the movie on Sakura's favorite book. He hadn't planned on seducing her in the cinema, but that would be inevitable as he felt his member stirring in his pants. It didn't help that he was imagining Sakura in the place of the actress.

Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke hand wandered higher on her thigh and creped under her short skirt. She spread her legs a bit and concentrated on the movie knowing what was coming next.

The masked man stood up from the chair and walked to the blonde pleasuring herself. From the first volume of 'Tactics' he'd been tricking her in all sorts of sexual performances and never shown her his face. Till this book, the last one in the volume and this scene was the one where he first takes the red mask of.

Standing before the arousal-flushed woman, the masked man grabbed her wrist and guided her drenched fingers to his lips, the only part of his face exposed by his wooden rodent mask. Sucking her juices of her digits hungrily, he smirked at her half-lidded gaze and dropped to his knees. His partner moaned knowing what was coming and anticipating it. But what she didn't anticipate was that he reached up and slipped the mask off his face. She could only stare as midnight blue hair framed a perfectly handsome face and deep blue eyes regarded her with lust gleaming in their depths. She desperately wanted to say something, but he didn't let her, lowering his head and brushing his tongue over her clit. Her hips bucked and she moaned, fisting a red manicured hand in his long silky hair.

Sakura bit her hand to stifle her own moan as Sasuke rubbed faster over her panty-covered clit. Taking her eyes off the scene on the screen she risked looking at him and almost let out a needy moan. His eyes were fixed on the screen, watching intently, his jaw was clenched and a tent had formed in his black pants. His free hand, though, remained unmoving on the arm-rest. Eying the protruding fabric of his pants with more hunger than she would've thought she could feel fifteen minutes prior, Sakura smirked.

'_Two can play this game, honey,'_ cackled Inner Sakura sadistically as the Outer one released his shirt and moved her hand south without him noticing. His hand under her skirt was distracting, but not enough and she managed to surprise him into flinching as she caressed over his jeans-covered erection. His head snapped at her and she smiled sweetly, wrapping her hand around him as good as she could under the conditions. He returned her smile with a smirk and leaned back in his seat as she did the same. She might never initiate a little sex-adventure on her own, but she always participated, fully.

Turning her eyes to the movie, she pulled down his zipper and slipped her hand inside, relishing in his sharp intake of breath. Focusing on the screen again, she started pumping him, slow and hard as his finger sped up against her clit.

The busty blonde was screaming as the mystery man pistoned his fingers in and out; mouth latched on her clit sucking strongly, his other hand pumping his erection in time with his fingers slipping in and out of her weeping core.

Sakura had read that book enough times to know it by heart and knew that as soon as the woman doubled over in orgasm, which she started doing at that moment, the man would grab her, turn her around and penetrate her sharply. And he did, her scream filling the large theater.

Her teeth bit sharply into her knuckles as Sasuke slipped his hand inside her panties and a finger circled her convulsing opening. He in turn groaned quietly as she tugged on his erection harder than before. It would take both only a bit more stimulation to reach the peak, they were aware.

Knowing that as soon as they climaxed they would be leaving the cinema, Sakura bent in her seat, shifting a bit, causing his finger to slip in her as she took his hard member into her mouth. Her moan only added to the exclusive feeling and Sasuke moaned aloud, together with the actor as the long haired man thrust to the hilt in his blonde partner's heat.

Calming down a little, the Uchiha repositioned his arm and added another finger, carefully maneuvering his thumb to massage her clit. She moaned around his shaft again and he nearly lost it. Turning back to the movie in time to see the actor slip out of the woman's core and carefully slide his glistening erection in the tight ring of muscles of her rear entrance, Sasuke bit back another groan and pushed his fingers deeper just as Sakura started to suck.

They lasted about a minute before Sakura started contracting around his fingers and his free hand grabbed her hair, pushing her to take him in deeper. Her orgasm washed over her in waves and she swallowed a scream, making him bite back a guttural moan of his own before spilling his hot seed deep into her throat as she greedily drunk it up.

They sat panting for a few minutes before they smirked at each other and he zipped up his pants taking her hand after she'd adjusted her skirt and underwear and leaving the dark theater. She giggled and he chuckled darkly as they pushed the double doors open and walked out, one might have thought they'd been watching a comedy instead of porn.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders as they proceeded down the street and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "We'll better wait for it to come out on DVD," he murmured into her ear. "For now let's just go to my house and finish what we started."

She giggled, but looked quizzically at him, "Your house?"

He smirked and nodded, "Sure. Itachi is with Shisui on some kind of expedition. I swear my cousin is not right in the head anymore, and he pulls Aniki along on all his stupid ideas and trips, and Itachi indulges him, saying something about being best friend. If I indulged Naruto on his every stupidity, we'd be dead by now. Anyway Mother is at a spa for the next few days and Father is away on an outside job, so I've got the house for us alone for at least a few days."

She nodded and let him lead him towards his family's mansion. Knowing him, they'd be christening what they'd missed the last time he had the house to himself and that was Itachi's room – she'll make sure to be adamant about **not** having sex in there, his parents' bedroom – totally out of question, the game-room, the basement and the attic, those they can christen along with the kitchen they're well acquainted with and his private suite where not a wall had been left out. It was going to be an exhilarating week. But what was summer vacation else for, right?

* * *

**AN: Another SasuSaku smut-fic, yay! You seemed to like the last one, so I thought why not another one? This is also completely AU, set in modern times and could be considered to go along with School Day Stunts, as part of a series I might consider writing. Tell me if you're interested in a series, and if you are feel free to make suggestions for the next location of the escapades. So please review if you liked this as well.**

**Jas**


End file.
